Desert Snow
by LightBender
Summary: Sequel to 'Echoes in the Rain'. The rain is gone now, but chill winds blow now. GaaHina.
1. Depression

_**Desert Snow**_

**LightBender: **I finally finished the chapter! It took me several times to figure out what I wanted to say!

**Duzell: **If you had spent less time bugging me, maybe you could have gotten work done.

**Marcella: **What?! You'll bug him, not me? I'm so unloved!!!!!

**LightBender: **((rolls eyes)) See what I have to deal with?

**Marcella: **((puzzled)) What?

**LightBender: **((hits head))

**Duzell: **((laughs manically))

**LightBender: **Who wants to do the disclaimer for the first time in DS?

**Marcella: **I do—

**Lee: **The youthful LightBender owns nothing except for the youthful plot!

**Marcella: **((sulking)) It was my turn!

**LightBender: **Say the R&R thing then!

**Marcella: **You just did.

**LightBender: **((shakes head)) R&R please!

* * *

Temari and Kankuro moved quietly around their younger brother during the whole trip back to Suna and once they were back home. They had left the day after the ball; the date had been set up before they had left Suna. They couldn't change that. Kankuro and Temari were regretting it so much.

Everyone had seen the Gaara and Hinata reenter the building that night. They were soaking wet, but there had been more questions about why they were holding hands. It hadn't taken to long for the rumors to get out.

'"Have you heard? The Kazekage is dating the Hyuga heiress!"'

The sand siblings left too soon and didn't hear all the new rumors. Somehow, all of Konoha heard that she had stayed overnight with the sand siblings. The latest rumor was that Hinata was pregnant. And that was the kindest one. She had been told that she was a slut and she had been sleeping with Gaara and Kankuro.

Hinata really didn't care. She defended herself the first time, but she didn't really care. She knew what was going on between her and Gaara and that was enough for them. Hinata also wasn't aware, but she had friends who were defending her. Some very well; others, not so well.

"That Hyuga girl is such a little slut!" a storekeeper said.

"You must not say such things about the youthful Hina-chan!" Lee shouted. "She is youthfully enjoying youthful love with youthful Gaa-kun! Do not say such unyouthful things about my youthful friends!"

In the middle of a meeting in Suna, Gaara sneezed.

Well, most of her friends defended her better than that.

Different store owners/random people off the street.

"Don't talk about my cousin like that!" Neji shouted and kaiten-ed the owner.

"Ugh…it's too troublesome to explain, but don't talk about her," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sic him, Akamaru!"

Tenten took out her weapons and everyone in the immediate area shut up.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Choji stomped his foot, causing a minor earthquake.

Shino started a few locust attacks.

Sakura blasted the ground apart.

Naruto shouted something about Hokage as he Rasengan-ed the place.

Ino punched random people.

The Jonin teachers became the worst nightmare of the people of Konoha, especially Kurenai.

-

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"You probably are aware of the increased number of attacks on citizens because of the rumors about you, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think it would be in all our best interests if you went on a long mission, at least until this all calms down. I've already discussed this with your father and he says it's all right."

"What would the mission be?"

"Here." Tsunade handed a paper.

Hinata's eyes traveled down the paper. Her expression changed from one of uncertainty to one of happiness. She looked up at Tsunade. "Are you serious?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes."

Hinata bowed, saying, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. You're leaving tomorrow at the Western Gate. The time should be on the paper."

"It is." Hinata pointed at it.

"Good. Good luck…and have fun!"

-

Gaara had taken to locking himself up in his study. No one knew what he did in there, because papers certainly weren't getting done. Gaara was actually just sitting, staring out the window. Not thinking. Not really even seeing what was going on.

He didn't tell anyone how he felt. He didn't know that how he felt was how Temari felt after leaving Konoha. He didn't know that she had found ways to deal with it.

Instead, he locked himself up. He was used to be alone. He had always been alone it seemed. Even when he had 'friends'.

But, this was different. He actually had learned what it was like to not be alone. Learned what it was like to love someone. And to have that love returned. He always wanted to fell like that. He didn't want to feel how he had felt for so long.

After a week, all this changed.

-

Gaara was staring blindly out the window when his office door opened. There were soft footsteps as someone came closer. He still didn't turn around. He thought it either Temari or a secretary.

"Hello, Gaara-sama," said a familiar, timid voice.

Gaara stood up and turned around. There she was. He put an arm around her waist and his other hand behind her head. Leaning her back, they kissed.

Hinata laughed when they broke apart. "Maybe I should leave more often…"

"You had better not," Gaara said gruffly. "I might be forced to kidnap you."

"It wouldn't look very good, seeing as you're Kazekage."

"My dear, I don't give a damn," Gaara said.

Hinata laughed again. "Temari-chan been showing you some old movies?"

"Maybe…"

They kissed again….

There was a knock at the door. Hinata and Gaara both jumped. Hurriedly, they disentangled themselves and threw their shirts back on. Hinata sat down on the desk, blushing crimson as Gaara walked to the door.

"Gaara, if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down!" Temari's voice came from the other side, muffled slightly.

Gaara opened the door and said, "What?"

Temari shook her head and said, "I heard Hinata was here. Is she?"

"Yes," Hinata and Gaara said simultaneously.

"I just wanted to say hi. Also, you're going to be my Maid of Honor, all right?"

"Sure, thank you!" Hinata said. Gaara gave Temari a confused look.

"Wedding plans, Gaara," Temari said patiently. "That's why Hinata, Shikamaru, and his mother are here. We're planning the wedding."

There was a loud yell that sounded like Yoshino. Kankuro came running by, screaming, "Temari! She's worse than you!"

Temari laughed evilly as she left. Gaara closed the door and sat next to Hinata on the desk. Hinata's head was down and her breathing sounded shaky.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. Is Temari gone?"

"Yes."

Hinata started laughing. Gaara looked puzzled, but laughed also. Finally, Hinata got control of herself enough to say, "You have a very interesting family!"

* * *

**LightBender: **You know what I noticed?

**Gaara: **What?

**LightBender: **It's always just you and me talking down here. Except for when Hinata joins us. We should get someone else down here.

**Gaara: **No—

**Lee: **((running by)) YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **Anybody but him.

**LightBender: **Hm………….


	2. Questioning

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **You're actually updating.

**LightBender: **I know. What a surprise….

**Kankuro: **Why haven't you updated in, like, forever?

**LightBender: **Well….I was finishing up my other Gaara/Hinata fanfic and then I got the Harry Potter book, which meant I couldn't update and I've been stuck and—

**Kankuro: **((yells)) All right! I get it!

**LightBender: **((smiles)) Good puppet boy!

**Itachi: **Yo….

**LightBender: **When'd….how'd you get here?

**Itachi: **((glances around)) I don't know. I just kind of appeared…..

**Gaara: **((puppy dog eyes)) Can I kill him, LightBender? Please?

**LightBender: **Hm……..I don't know…..

**Itachi: **((nervous)) Don't I get a say?

**LightBender, Kankuro, and Gaara: **NO!!!!!!!!

**LightBender: **Have fun, Gaara! Disclaimer someone!

**Itachi: **((running)) LightBender owns nothing but the plot! Help!

**Gaara: **((chasing Itachi)) R&R……

* * *

Gaara could scarcely believe that she was really there. In Suna. Standing next to him. Smiling. Looking at him out of the corners of her lavender eyes. Holding his hand. It was like a dream that was real. But, this was the real thing.

After they were sure that they were alone in the hallway (Gaara was giving Hinata a tour), she grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to her level. He noticed that she was getting more pushy. Gaara was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey Gaara, Hinata—AAAH!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed, walking in on them.

Gaara and Hinata broke apart, Hinata blushing. Gaara replied, his arms still wrapped around Hinata, "We were only kissing, Kankuro."

Kankuro seemed unconvinced, muttering, "Sure you were…."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, surveying his brother with a cool glare.

"Well, Temari wants you to come down for dinner. You remember, the meal that you eat at sunset—"

"I'm not stupid."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "You're not?"

Gaara merely glared. Hinata laughed at the absurdity of the argument, breaking the tension. Gaara smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Not in front of me!" Kankuro yelled. "Get a room!"

Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrows in a suggestive look. Hinata blushed and giggled. Kankuro took in their reactions and corrected himself. "_Don't_ get a room. Just, kiss when I'm not looking."

Kankuro stormed off down the hall, his arms crossed. Gaara and Hinata started kissing when Kankuro called down the hall, "Come on! Temari wants you to meet her future mother-in-law."

Gaara took Hinata's hand and led her down the hall, following the puppet master. They went down two flights of stairs, through a tangle of hallways and rooms to a dining room. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru, Yoshino across from the two of them. Kankuro reluctantly took the open seat next to her. Gaara and Hinata sat down next to each other. There was utter silence for a few moments.

Finally, Temari stood up. "I'll go get dinner out of the kitchen."

"I'll help," Shikamaru said, standing up also. Yoshino watched them as they left the room. After the door had fully closed, she turned her attention to Gaara, Hinata, and Kankuro.

"You're dating Hina-chan, correct?" Yoshino shot at Gaara.

"Yes," Gaara answered coolly.

"You had better treat her right….." Yoshino let the comment/warning hang in the air. There was an unspoken threat in those words that all at the table heard. Gaara glared at Yoshino, while Hinata blushed and looked at her lap.

"Don't threaten him," Kankuro said boldly. "That's Temari's and my job."

Yoshino turned abruptly to Kankuro. "You are the brother who gave Shikamaru permission to marry your sister." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. So?"

Yoshino raised her eyebrows. "Quite the rude one, aren't you?"

"And your point is?"

Yoshino waved a hand in the air. "Doesn't matter."

One could only guess what was taking Temari and Shikamaru so long.

After a few more minutes, Yoshino started questioning again. "Are you single?"

Kankuro blinked. "Me?"

"No. The other rude, paint-wearing boy at the table. Of course I mean you!"

"Ow. Snappy, aren't you?"

"Answer the question already!"

"What was it?" Kankuro asked, smiling evilly.

"I asked, 'are you single?'"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hm……"

"Why? Going to play match maker?"

Yoshino raised her eyebrows again. "Match maker? And waste all the energy on a hopeless case? Of course not!"

Kankuro glared at Yoshino, who appeared not to notice. Her eyes were now fixed on Hinata. "Are the rumors true?"

"W-Which rumors?" Hinata asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

"The ones that you are pregnant, that you've slept with both brothers, and—"

"N-No. None of the rumors are true—"

"You've been sleeping with Gaara and me?" Kankuro asked, suppressed laughter on his face. "And you're pregnant? Gaara, you should have told me."

Gaara glared at Kankuro, who didn't cower. Before anyone could say anything else, Temari and Shikamaru came in, carrying steaming rice and vegetables. "Dinner!"

As soon as Temari and Shikamaru were seated and everyone began serving themselves, Yoshino resumed questioning. "So, none of the rumors are true, aside from the one that you two are dating?"

"Yes," Hinata answered quietly.

"You've got to speak up, Hina-chan."

"'Hina-chan?'" Gaara asked.

"It's her nickname. You know what a nickname is," Yoshino said blandly, "right?"

Gaara nodded once. He was not particularly fond of Yoshino.

"Well, we've decided on a wedding date!" Temari said, changing the subject.

"When?" Hinata asked.

"Next month. All of our friends from Konoha will be coming," Temari said smiling. "We're having it here. We'll do all of the planning and decorating. Won't that be fun?"

"Of course," Kankuro said sarcastically. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

Yoshino had, in fact, smacked Kankuro on the back of the head. "You were being impertinent. I advise you better start shaping up, young man."

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and shot a look to Temari. She retaliated with a half sympathetic look, half of suppressed laughter.

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome…."

"What's troublesome? Me? Your mother? My brother?" Temari asked, smiling like a little kid.

Shikamaru smiled dreamily and said, "Mainly you. But, that's why I'm marrying you."

Temari's smiled widened and she leaned over to kiss him. Yoshino looked over approvingly. Kankuro rolled his eyes and groaned. Yoshino hit his head again.

"What was that for?!" Kankuro yelled.

"For destroying the moment!" Yoshino replied, smiling.

Kankuro hit his forehead and glared at Temari, who was busy staring into Shikamaru's eyes. He glanced over to Hinata and Gaara, who were eating and not paying attention. He groaned silently. Why did this woman have to be on his case? Wasn't that why she was married?

Yoshino glanced at Kankuro, sizing him up. "You know, maybe you _do_ need my help catching a girl…."

Temari and Shikamaru laughed at Kankuro's predicament. Hinata smiled and Gaara stared blankly at his brother. The expression on Kankuro's face was one of pure horror.

* * *

**LightBender:** Poor puppet boy! He has to deal with Yoshino!

**Gaara: **I want more time with Hinata.

**LightBender: **You'll get it. Maybe. Where are my editors? Gaara…

**Gaara: **((innocently)) I only locked them in a closet. ((sounds of pounding on a door and screams for help))

**LightBender: **You just had to, right?

**Gaara: **Yes. Review or I'll kill—

**LightBender: **Watch the threats!

**Gaara:** ((groans)) Review or…or else.


	3. Troubles

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **You forget about us? Again?

**LightBender: **No! Of course—

**Lee: **(Chibi tears) WAH!!!!!!! Lighty hates us!!!!!!!!!! Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **It's all right, Lee! Lighty is not as youthfully youthful as we are!

**LightBender: **(Blinks) Anyways, I don't hate you guys. I didn't forget about you! I got busy! Well, my computer got broken, as you all know.

**Temari: **But the computer got fixed. On Monday.

**LightBender: **Well, um, yes, but—

**Lee: **WAH!!!!!!!!!!

**LightBender: **I had to update some other things!

**Gaara: **Hm……a likely story.

**LightBender: **Just leave me alone!

**Gaara: **No.

**LightBender: **Please—

**Gai: **Where is the super spicy curry rice?! Where, I say?!!!!!

**Temari: **First off, it's 'I _ask_' not 'I say'!

**Gai: **WHERE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kankuro: **If you would like the super spicy curry rice madness to continue here, please say so in your review.

**LightBender: **(tackles Kankuro) PUPPET BOY!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kankuro: **(muffled) LightBender owns nothing except for the plot line!

**Gai: **R&R for the sake of the super spicy curry rice!

* * *

Gaara silently closed Hinata's door, hoping that the floorboards would be quiet that night. They had been talking until around midnight, when Hinata had fallen asleep. After staring at her for much too long, Gaara picked her up and placed her in the room that would be hers for the duration of the 'mission'.

He walked through the halls, completely unhindered by the pitch blackness. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He'd grown up in the building. There wasn't any more familiar with this place that he could get.

Gaara crashed to the ground. Someone was standing in the hall. _Intruder! _was his first thought.

"Keep it down would you?" came a familiar voice.

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?"

"Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone?"

Gaara rolled his sea green eyes. "What are you doing here? At this hour?"

"I could ask you why you were leaving Hinata's room at this hour. Just remember that while you may be Kazekage, I am still your older brother."

"Hn. Answer my question already. What's going on between Hinata and me is none of your business."

"Well, since you asked, I'm hiding from _that_ woman."

Gaara cocked his head. "Temari?"

"No! Not Temari! 'Course, I wouldn't mind hiding from her. But, I'm hiding from Yoshino. Shikamaru's mother." Kankuro explained in answer to Gaara's questioning glance.

"Why?"

"She's trying to hook me up, even though I told her I don't need help. She said she's going to find me a girl by the wedding!" Kankuro cried out, still in a whisper.

"So?"

Kankuro stared in disbelief at his little brother. "Yoshino's going to find me someone as horrible as her! And, to use Shikamaru's word, troublesome!"

Gaara blinked. "Well, I'm going to my study."

Kankuro dropped to his knees. "What? You're going to leave me all alone to face her?"

"Yes."

"Please! Stay with me!!" Kankuro grabbed Gaara's arm.

Gaara shook his arm free. "Kankuro, get a grip. It's one woman. A woman who is not a ninja. Good night."

Gaara left his older brother kneeling in the middle of the hall, looking forlorn. There were no more unexpected visitors in the darkened halls. He closed his study door and took a deep breath.

He slid into his chair and turned on a lamp. Sighing, he pulled a stack of papers closer and lifted the top one to eye level. He'd try and get some of them done tonight, because…………….

-

He felt hot breath against his ear. "Gaa-ra! Wake up!"

Soft lips were pressed to his cheek. He immediately woke up. It was one of the rare time that he actually got sleep. He turned his head and captured her lips.

When they broke apart, he said, "I think I rather like this alarm clock."

Hinata giggled and blushed. "Me too."

Kankuro ran in and screamed. Gaara and Hinata stopped kissing and turned to stare at the insane young man who wore face paint.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he pulled Hinata onto his lap.

"MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro shouted.

"Then leave," Gaara said, turning back to Hinata.

"NO!!! YOSHINO'S OUT THERE!!!!!!!!"

Gaara pulled away from the kiss and glared at Kankuro. "Deal with it."

"I CAN'T!!!!!!!!"

"Kankuro, what are you screaming about?" asked a voice from behind him.

All of them turned around and saw Temari, her hair down and mussed up, wearing only a long t-shirt. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and said, "Normal people do like to sleep at this hour."

Kankuro screamed and Temari winced. "Please stop screaming. Now, what is going on?"

"Well, Kankuro ran in here and started screaming," Hinata said helpfully, hiding a smile.

"Why were you screaming?" Temari asked, stretching.

"Well, because I was being chased by Yoshino and then they were kissing and looked like they were about to do something!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yoshino's still asleep," Temari said, eyeing Hinata and Gaara. "I passed her room on the way up here."

"SHE LIES!!!!!!! SHE LIES I TELL YOU!!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled, pointing wildly. "SHE'S PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked strangely at Kankuro. Finally, Temari voiced the question that was running through all of their minds. "Kankuro, did you have any sugar today?"

Kankuro glanced around the room innocently. "Well, um, fine! Just a little!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "And how much caffeine?"

"Um, too much?"

"That's the correct answer." Temari shook her head. She grabbed Kankuro by the ear and started pulling him from the room, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun you two!" She winked and closed the door.

Gaara looked at Hinata. "Well, it's not often that I listen to my older sister….."

Just as their lips met again, someone started pounding at the door. Gaara said, "Door's open."

Yoshino entered the room, glancing around, but her eyes focusing primarily on Gaara and Hinata. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Hinata blushed and looked to the ground. Gaara met Yoshino's gaze without flinching. "None of your business."

"Hm…..well you will find that it is my business. To prevent the rumors, you should do nothing that may start them. Get married and then you can do what you want," Yoshino advised, smiling slightly. Hinata's blush became more pronounced.

"Who cares what you say—" Gaara started to say, but Hinata's hand covered his mouth. She leaned up and whispered, "Leave it."

Gaara stared at Hinata, unable to glare at her. Finally, he assented. "All right, Yoshino."

Yoshino smile became more pronounced. "It seems that I shall have to keep an eye on you two also, to make sure that you do not engage in any _disreputable_ behavior. This is in addition to helping your brother. It seems that I shall be quite busy here."

If looks could kill, Yoshino would have been killed twenty times alone by Gaara's gaze. But, since they could not, Yoshino was able to leave the room with her self-satisfied smile. Gaara turned to look at Hinata, who was playing with her fingers.

"Gomen nasai," Hinata said, blushing.

"No need to apologize. I'll just have to—"

"Come along children!" Yoshino's voice cut through like a whip.

"Kill her," Gaara finished angrily. Hinata giggled nervously, unsure if he was joking or not.

* * *

**LightBender: **I know Kankuro was OOC!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **Never.

**LightBender: **((sighs)) Hey, where are my editors?

**Gaara: **I think they're still in that closet I locked them in last chapter.

**LightBender: **I was wondering why it was so quiet and peaceful here……I guess I should go free them……

**Gaara: **Fine. ((opens closet door. Duzell and Marcella fall to the ground.))

**Marcella: **Finally! You remembered me!!!!!

**Duzell: **Took you long enough. It was starting to get unbearable in there.

**LightBender: **On second thought, close the door.

**Marcella and Duzell: **NO!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **((closes door)) LightBender will not be updating for a while because she wants to finish up some less important stories. Did I read that right?

**LightBender: **((nods)) Good boy! Here's your cookie! ((throws cookie to Gaara))

**Marcella and Duzell: **((muffled)) Review if so inclined!


	4. All that Matters

_**Desert Snow**_

**Itachi: **((glances around nervously and then relaxes)) No one's here.

**Kurenai: **((steps out of the shadows)) I wouldn't be so sure about that.

**Itachi: **((jumps)) Nai-chan! You surprised me!

**Kurenai: **((smiles seductively)) I know, Ita-kun.

**Itachi: **I love it when you do that. ((pulling her closer, they started to kiss))

**Hinata: **Kurenai-sensei!

**Kurenai: **((turns to face Hinata)) What?

**Hinata: **I-I thought you were Asuma, not with a S-rank criminal!

**Asuma: **((appears in a poof of smoke)) I thought so too!

**Kurenai: **((stares at Asuma)) Well, _I_ thought you were dead.

**Asuma: **((looks guiltily at the ground)) Well, you see, it's like this……

**Kurenai: **Stay, sit, roll over, DIE!!!!!!!!

**Asuma: **((obeys and disappears in a poof of smoke))

**Kurenai: **Come here, Ita-kun!

**Itachi: **I love it when you're bossy.

**Hinata: **LightBender!

**LightBender: **((appears, looking extremely frazzled, carrying a math and science book)) What?!

**Hinata: **What's with the Itachi/Kurenai? I thought Gaara and I were the crack pairing!

**LightBender: **((stares)) That's what you're worrying about? ((sighs)) Well, I remember TSOH requesting some more crack…and I'm tired from cross-country yesterday, so I'm not really awake yet. I'm a sprinter, not a long-distance runner! But, anyways, Google earth is being mean so I'm just a little stressed. ((fake smile and twitches))

**Hinata: **((shakes head)) Am I the only sane one around here? LightBender owns nothing. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

"You're making it extremely hard to concentrate," Gaara said to Hinata. He was sitting at his desk, reading a huge stack of papers as Hinata had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

Blushing, Hinata stood up. "Sorry. I'll leave you to your work."

Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. "I think it's time I took a break."

"I agree," Hinata said.

Just as their lips met, they half expected some sort of interruption. They were not disappointed. There was a frantic knocking on the door. Gaara released Hinata regretfully and opened the door.

Kankuro stood there, panting. Gaara gave a blank glare to his older brother. "What is it now, Kankuro?"

"Temari needs help!" Kankuro cried.

"So?"

"She requested Hinata's help! Now!"

"I'll go, Gaara. I'll be quick," Hinata said, stepping out into the hall.

Silently, Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand and followed Kankuro.

-

Gaara yawned. It had been nearly three hours. Hinata had been helping Temari and Yoshino plan the wedding. Shikamaru was asleep, his head resting on Temari's shoulder. Kankuro was sitting in a corner, looking warily at Yoshino as he played with a small puppet that was not meant for fighting. Gaara leaned against the wall, his eyes focusing slowly on the Hyuga heiress. How were girls able to concentrate on the most unimportant details for so long?

"Well, I think pink would be the best color for the roses, Temari," Yoshino said, flipping through some papers.

Temari made a face. "Give me blood red. Hina-chan?"

"Red."

Yoshino shrugged. "Red it is. What about…….."

Gaara stopped paying attention again.

About another hour later, someone was shaking him. Slowly, he stopped zoning out and focused again. Hinata was shaking him. Realizing she was saying something, he caught some of the sentence. "……about that. We're done for the moment. Want to take a walk or do you need to go back to work?"

"Let's go to the desert."

Gaara and Hinata were halfway out the door when Temari called after them, "Don't go too far! I need Hina-chan back by sunset."

"What next? Am I going to have to fill out a form on where we're going, what we're going to do, what the times are?" Gaara muttered to Hinata, who laughed softly.

-

The next week passed in a flurry. Gaara was getting more paperwork than ever and Temari needed Hinata to help out with the wedding. Once Gaara had finished his paperwork, more often than not, he had went to go get Hinata and was somehow dragged into addressing envelopes. He was extremely relieved when Temari sent the invitations out. But, the wedding was three weeks closer.

Gaara entered the living room to find Hinata curled up in an arm chair with her face pressed against a large text book. Smirking, he gently took the textbook out of her grasp and glanced at the cover. It was a detailed history of Suna. Why would she feel the need to know that?

Hinata stirred and opened her pearly eyes. Sitting up and stretching, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Time to avoid Temari and Yoshino," answered Gaara, picking Hinata up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Hinata said, laughing as he carried to his study.

Someone knocked on the door. Hinata sighed as Gaara pulled away from her, glaring at the door. Standing in the doorway was Yoshino and Kankuro. Yoshino was smiling, quite satisfied. Kankuro looked frightened and angry.

"What?" Gaara asked, still glaring.

"You and Hinata are double-dating with Kankuro and Asami," Yoshino answered happily.

"W-Who's Asami?" Hinata asked quietly.

"A possible girl for me," Kankuro answered, grimacing.

"How did we get dragged into this?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Well, Kankuro has insisted that he fears being alone with any girl, so," Yoshino's eyes danced, "I thought it would be if you and Hina-chan would act more like a couple and less like an already married couple. A double-date solved both problems! Well, Kankuro, Asami's in the living room. You younglings should go."

"Kankuro, you shall pay dearly for this," Gaara whispered to his brother as they walked to the living room.

"Isn't me having to go out with some random girl enough torture?" Kankuro answered, tugging at his hood.

"No." Gaara's voice was cool and decisive.

"Kankuro, Gaara, please," Hinata said gently from between the two brothers, "don't fight."

"Fine, Hina-chan," Kankuro said as Gaara nodded stiffly.

-

Asami was an extremely petite girl with long, straight, white-blonde hair. She looked extremely nervous, her baby blue eyes darting from Kankuro to Gaara. She obviously had no clue what she had really been in for.

Their conversation was very small as they were seated at a restaurant. Asami nervously bit her lip. "W-What do y-you like to do, Kankuro-san?"

"Make puppets."

"Puppets are v-very……..interesting," Asami finished lamely.

Gaara looked down to Hinata seated next to him. She had a worried look on her face. She glanced up at Gaara. Instantaneously, he knew she was worried about the lack of communication between the two. Gaara shook his head. Hinata gave a pleading look. Gaara sighed. She looked just too darn adorable when she did that. Gaara turned his cool gaze to his brother and the girl and started up a conversation.

-

Kankuro had gone to walk Asami home, leaving Gaara and Hinata to walk back alone in the setting sun. Gaara wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders as Hinata placed an arm around his waist. He nuzzled her face as they walked on the nearly empty street. The few people that saw them smiled, thinking how sweet a couple they made, despite the reputation their Kazekage had for being demonic. He looked harmless and normal now. Maybe that Hyuga girl had a good influence on him….

"Everyone's staring at us," Hinata whispered as Gaara straightened up.

"Let them stare all they want. I don't care," Gaara replied, kissing the top of her head. "I've got you and that's all that matters."

* * *

**LightBender: **((chibi eyes)) Aw….I can't believe I wrote something that cute!

**Gaara: **Pft….give me some real romance already. If you need help writing it, you can ask Kakashi to lend you his books.

**LightBender: **THIS IS RATED T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **((rolls eyes)) So?

**LightBender: **((heated)) I have a duty to these good people of FanFiction to give them good, hard core literature. They deserve….((is hit on the back of the head by Kankuro and collapses))

**Kankuro: **((dusts off hands)) That's better. LightBender won't be able to update as often because of school and that she can only type on the weekend mornings. And she has a few stories that she is keeping going, so her updates rotate. She is very sorry about this.

**Gaara: **Review to make sure that LightBender doesn't go insane….anymore insane than she already is.

**Kankuro: **Is that even possible?

**Gaara: **((shrugs)) Beats me. I'm going to the I'm-A-Misunderstood-Prodigy-slash-Genius-slash-Demon Club. Neji and Sasuke should be there. Later.

**Kankuro: **((walks away slowly)) I want sugar or caffeine…..

**Lee: **((runs in)) YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Changing So Fast

_**Desert Snow **_

**Gaara: **You know that you're supposed to be updating AFDR or HR today, right? Not DS.

**LightBender: **((angrily)) Of course I know! I was the one who made up the updating schedule!

**Itachi: **((appears, an arm wrapped around Kurenai)) No, I believe it was I who wrote up that nice updating schedule.

**Kurenai: **((coy)) But, Ita-kun, I helped you with it.

**Itachi: **((smiles)) That you did. ((leans down and starts making out with her))

**Kakashi: **EWWW!!!!!!! That's so gross!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((jeers like a little kid))

**Hanabi: **((bored look)) Stop acting like such a little child, Kakashi.

**LightBender: **It's like they switched personalities. ((blinks))

**Gaara: **I think they did. How does that work?

**LightBender: **((shrugs)) Beats me. Maybe I should lay off the sugar in the morning.

**Gaara: **You really should.

**((AN: **I'm sorry this is lacking its normal uplifting humor, but I just don't feel it right now. In fact, I feel like crying. I've felt like this for several days now, but I'll get over it. I'm just not having the best few weeks of school. And I've got stuff going on with all my friendships and it's just a little stressful. So, I'm sorry. I'll try and get cheerful soon.))

Gaara stared at the sun that streamed through the open window. It was early morning, the tendrils of light red, like blood staining everything in sight. It was oddly comforting to the Kazekage.

He lay on the couch in his study, Hinata lying next to, asleep. A gentle wind picked up, dancing over the sand, blowing Hinata's hair into his face, letting its scent wash over Gaara. A faint smell of flowers, gentle and peaceful, just like her. His lips still tingled with her taste, forever embedded into his mind.

Suna was silent at this hour, almost everyone reluctant to journey into the fires of the day. They all knew that, inevitably, they would have to. But, still, they put it off, hoping for a change that would never come. Change was not something that came easily in a desert. Its nature is engrained so compactly into it that it is impossible to change. The desert was so much like its leader, except that he had changed. But, the desert was never destined to change. It would stay the same until the end of time.

Life was not easy in Suna. The heat was so constricting, so all consuming. Only the strong could survive there. And survive they did. Konoha was the place for treatment, but Suna was the place for recovery. Suna would strengthen any one who was willing to fight. Broken bodies, broken minds, broken hearts, Suna could fix all. It would take what it was given and work with it. The desert taught all to appreciate any little happiness that came their way.

The desert would scar many, but those who continued fighting were rich. They had strength. Nothing could crush them if the desert hadn't, because the desert did not spare any.

Gaara could not believe how lucky he was. All because of chance, of fate, his life had changed drastically. Who would have thought that the Demon of Sand would be so blessed?

Unknowingly, he whispered these thoughts and more aloud. "I just can't believe how lucky I am. Could all of this really have happened to me? I thought I had no hope, but then…..I met her. And I thought that the only thing in store for me was death, but fate took a different route. Gave me new life. I am so indebted to her. I love her so much."

Hinata had woken up, but her back was pressed against his chest. She made no noise, listening to him speak, her pearly eyes reflecting the rising sun. Each quiet word she heard and wrote down in her heart. She would never forget a single sound. The message was the one that pounded through her veins whenever she saw him. Whenever she touched him. Whenever they kissed.

When he paused, she spoke. "I feel the same way, Gaara."

She sat up and looked down at him. Unfazed celadon eyes met lavender orbs. A silent message passed between them, one that only they would know.

Gaara sat up so that he was on Hinata's level, not a word passing between the couple. Hinata moved closer, placing her hands on his shoulders and her lips onto his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand gently rubbed her neck as the kiss deepened. There was no rush; they had so much time now that they had found one another.

They broke apart as they heard the sound of running feet. Hinata twisted around, allowing Gaara to pull her onto his lap, his hand still rubbing her neck. The door swung open wildly and a familiar face ran in.

"What is it, Kankuro?" Gaara asked, impassive as ever.

"Yoshino got my diary!" Kankuro yelled angrily. "I'm so sick of that woman! She's so infuriating!"

The woman in question came walking through door, thoroughly engrossed in a small, black book. In large, purple letters, it bore the message: Sabaku no Kankuro. Underneath, it read, in smaller letters, it read: Private! Do not touch!

Kankuro walked over to the woman and grabbed the book from her. She shot him a death glare and Kankuro started yelling like crazy. Yoshino was silent as he complained about her and everything she had been doing for the past week or so. Gaara and Hinata watched, faintly interested.

As Kankuro paused for breath, they heard a door slam shut and then it open and slam again. A man's pleading voice was heard as he ran. A woman yelled angrily at him. There was the sound of smashing glass.

Gaara, Hinata, Yoshino, and Kankuro ran to the dining room, forgetting the argument that had been going on only moments previously. They entered the room, careful not to tread on the glass shards lying on the ground.

Temari stood at one end of the room, holding an orange in her hand, her blue eyes blazing at Shikamaru, who was standing a few feet away from her. His hands were up and pleading look was in his normally bored eyes.

"Temari, please!" Shikamaru cried. "Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" Temari screamed, throwing the orange at him, missing him. Some kumquats followed the orange quickly. "I saw it with my own eyes! Just, go!!!!!"

Shikamaru blinked rapidly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Finally he said, "If that's what you really want."

"Yes it is!"

Shikamaru turned on his heel and left the room hurriedly. The door was roughly opened and closed quietly on its own. Temari fell to her knees, covering her face as sobs racked her body. Yoshino, Kankuro, and Gaara immediately converged on Temari. Hinata stared in shock, still taking in the scene that had just happened. Slowly, she started to walk over. Yoshino turned and motioned for Hinata to stay back. Hinata bit her lip and looked at the smooth surface of the table. As she did, she saw some letters lying in a neat pile. The top one had her name on it. Written next to her name was the word: Urgent.

She picked it up delicately and opened it. Her eyes darted across the page. As she finished the letter, glassy tears silently fell. Making not a sound, Hinata slipped out of the room.

-

Evening had fallen before Gaara had a chance to think about Hinata. They had not been able to get a single word out of Temari about what had happened. Yoshino had sent Gaara and Kankuro to go find Shikamaru, who they had located easily. He divulged no information either.

Hinata was nowhere in sight. Kankuro and Yoshino had said they hadn't seen her since morning. Gaara suddenly became extremely nervous. After looking around in all the other rooms, he went to her bedroom.

The room looked as if it had not been lived in, but was kept very clean. There were no personal belongings in it; just a letter resting on the pillow.

Gaara moved quickly to the letter, snatching it up. It was folded in half, nothing written on the front. Gaara opened it as he sat down on the bed. Her neat, cursive handwriting was there, slanting and looping in her characteristic way.

_Dear Gaara for I know you will be first to find this, _

_I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but I'm going to try nonetheless. So many things are going on and I just can't take it right now. Many of these things are out of my control, but affect me all the same. I just need some space right now. _

_I'm so sorry. Please, don't get angry at yourself, it's not your fault. I just need some time to clear my head. _

_Love, _

_Hinata Hyuga_

**LightBender:** I know I should probably question what I did here and make up some fake spoilers, but I'm still not feeling it. You may have noticed that this chapter was a little darker than usual.

**Gaara: **I'm extremely angry at you.

**LightBender:** I don't care.

**Gaara: **How can you be so mean? Trying to break up two couples in one chapter?

**LightBender: **I don't care.

**Gaara: **I will make you care! You pathetic, FanFiction writer!

**LightBender: **Bring it on.

**Gaara: **Oh, I will. Review if you want to try and cheer up emo Lighty.

**LightBender: **((yells)) I AM NOT EMO!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **Prove it. Lighty's sorry about the formatting. The laptop doesn't have very good internet.


	6. So Fragile, So Sad

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **Well, LightBender's been really stressed and upset for the past few weeks, but is updating because she feels guilty.

**LightBender: **Yeah, I'm sorry, my ducks. I've just been really out of it. I'm still not feeling cheerful, per say, but I think I can manage this story right now.

**Gaara: **Good LightBender.

**LightBender:**((mumbles indistinctly))

**Gai and Lee:**((appear in a poof of smoke)) Have no fear!!!! The mighty green beasts of Konoha are here!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **((glares)) Why are you here?

**Lee: **((joyful)) We are to youthfully cheer up the youthful LightBender, for she is not acting like the normal youthful author she youthfully is!

**Gai: **((tears in his eyes)) So well said! Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-sensei!

**Gai: **Lee!

**Lee: **Gai-sensei!

**Gaara: **((watches in disgust as Gai and Lee hug, the sunset, the crashing wave)) Please stop doing that.

**LightBender:**((lunges at computer)) I'm going to start the story now, ok?

**Gaara: **R&R if so inclined.

* * *

Gaara sat, immobile, on Hinata's bed staring blankly at the letter he held in his hand. He couldn't comprehend it. Couldn't take it in. But, he had to.

He reread and reread the letter, trying to understand. But, he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. Gaara stayed in her room for over an hour trying to understand the words.

Another hour passed, him just staring at the letter, not reading, breathing in the faint traces of her that still clung to the room.

Faint footsteps echoed around the house. Someone knocked tentatively at the door. Gaara made no movement, no sound. The door was pushed open. Temari entered, her eyes red from tears, her sandy hair falling out of its normal buns. She glanced tiredly around the room before her eyes latched onto the red head. Temari instinctively knew that something was wrong. She approached him cautiously, unsure if he would lash out or not.

Lightly, she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. Gaara held the letter out to her, wordless. Temari accepted it, her blue eyes moving slowly across the page. Her eyes widened as she reached the bottom of the page. She fell to the bed, rereading the letter.

In a strangled voice, Temari whispered, "Oh my god…….Gaara."

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around her younger brother, her baby brother. Gaara felt something wet run down his cheek. A single tear. Just one tear. Nothing more could the demon do. Temari rocked back and forth slightly, holding Gaara close as she cried for the both of them. She cried for what had happened that morning with Shikamaru and for what was now going on with Gaara.

After what seemed short, but might have been an eternity, Temari released her brother, wiping away her tears. Breathing deeply, she handed the letter back to Gaara.

"What are we going to do, Gaara?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, thinking. Then, he said quietly, "Search for her. But, she said she wants to be left alone……I think……..Let her go."

"You're going to give up?" Temari spun to look at her brother, shock visible on her face.

"What else can I do?"

Temari studied Gaara. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. This was not a battle. There was no jutsu or trick that could get him out of this. Gaara knew nothing about love. Hinata had been teaching him. Temari's love life was in shambles right now; what advice could she give?

Kankuro entered the room, his eyes flickering from Temari to Gaara. He was informed, sinking to the ground in surprise. Yoshino followed swiftly, taking it silently. She looked fazed as she looked up at Gaara.

What should Gaara do? Go after her and risk losing her, or not go after her and lose hope she would return? There was no answer. Nothing he could think of.

That night, he sat on the roof, observing the stars. He felt nothing at all. He was completely numb to the pain. Inside, he was torn apart, but he showed none of this. The sun would rise, but he would not feel the heat upon his face. Even now, he did not feel the chill wind from the north. He was just numb.

-

Hinata looked up the desert sky, studying the constellations. Anything to distract her from the pain she felt. How could she be so heartless to not give him a better answer? But, in her heart of hearts, she knew that maybe this was for the best. She would be able to tell him in person. She would be able to comfort him then.

She still couldn't believe that _they_ had arranged this! They all knew how she felt about Gaara and still they went and did that!

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her torso, sobs racking her body. Oh, how she wanted Gaara. She wanted a shoulder to cry on and only Gaara's would do.

Nothing could stop the pain she felt right now. Hinata was drowning in pain and a storm now came. There was nothing she could hold onto as the waters threatened to overtake her. Nothing but herself. She had not strength. Nothing to drive her on.

She fell asleep, bathed in her own salty tears. All she felt was pain. Nothing else. Just pain.

-

Gaara watched the red sun rise, feeling empty. Kankuro joined him once the sun was completely up. There were dark circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep. He sat next to his younger brother, the Kazekage.

Finally, he spoke in a practical manner that didn't meet his face. "Gaara, I know that this is a blow, but you've got to keep moving. You have to continue to be a pillar of strength for the village. If you're in doubt, the village can easily be taken. We all have to. Temari's down in the tower right now, sorting out minor problems. I'll be going to join her soon. I know it hurts, Gaara, but….."

When Gaara spoke, it was in an odd, detached voice. "How can I be strong when I have nothing driving me on?"

"Gaara, don't talk like that. She'll come back. Just wait and see," Kankuro said in what he hoped was a bracing tone. Gaara merely shook his head.

"I don't know anymore."

"Gaara, come on. You know Hinata. Probably someone's hurt and she went off to go heal them. She'll come back soon enough."

Gaara ran his hand through his spiky red hair. "Why didn't she just say that then? Why is she speaking in riddles?"

Kankuro sighed quietly. "I don't know."

"Nothing's certain these days," Gaara commented.

Kankuro stood up. "Come on, Gaara. There's no point in worrying. Let's go find Temari."

"I'll be down in a minute," Gaara replied, quiet and composed. The little glimpse Kankuro had seen into Gaara was snatched away.

"Ok."

Gaara listened to Kankuro's fading footsteps. His eyes were still fixed on the horizon, staring over the desert. So dry, so unforgiving, was the desert. And it was here that he had made his home. Fitting, in an ironic sense.

* * *

Quietly, Gaara whispered, "Where are you, Hinata? What is going on?"

The light wind carried his words off into the barren desert surrounding Suna, never to be heard by anyone.

**Gaara: **((growls)) Emo Lighty! Stop with all the angst! Oh wait, your nickname is Emo Child.

**LightBender:**((yells)) Don't call me that! I'm not emo!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **((skeptical)) Sure you aren't.

**LightBender:**((crosses arms)) You better be nice to me. Your fate with Hinata lies with me.

**Gaara: **((raises non-existent eyebrows)) You really thought that would work? You only have quite a few reviewers who would kill you.

**LightBender:** ((sighs)) It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

**Gaara: **Not really. Well, please review. Emo Child is getting simply unbearable over here, so cheer her up. Thanks.

**LightBender: **You are so mean.

**Gaara: **I try.


	7. Beyond Tears

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **Hm…I guess I'll go let your editors out now.

**LightBender:**((sitting in dark corner all alone)) Do you have to?

**Gaara: **Yes. Maybe they'll cheer you up.

**LightBender:**((begging)) Please! No!

**Gaara: **((opens closet door)) Too late.

**Marcella: **Light! Fresh air! Space! ((screams))

**Duzell: **Well, I'm leaving. Bye Marcella.

**Marcella:** ((jumps up and down)) Yes! Leave! Never come back!

**Duzell: **((leaves))

**Marcella: **((glances around)) Where's Emo Lighty?

**Gaara: **In the dark, emo corner.

**Marcella: **((runs over to dark, emo corner)) Emo Lighty! Why are you so sad? So, what's happened in the story? Can we—((talking continues faster and faster, undecipherable))

**LightBender: **((over Marcella's jabber)) I have one editor who won't shut up and one that won't talk to me anymore. This is just splendid.

**Gaara: **I know. LightBender owns nothing besides the plot.

**LightBender: **R&R if so inclined. Here's the next chapter.

**Marcella: **((screams in joy)) YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata entered the gate to Konoha, not looking anyone in the face. Many just stared at her, wondering what could have caused her to come back. Most everyone thought that they would never see her again, once she left with the Kazekage.

When she arrived in front of her father and Tsunade, her father said, "Welcome home, daughter."

Hinata bit her lip and looked to the ground, not saying a word. A single word would cause the tears. And she had to be strong.

That night, as she lay in bed, praying for sleep to come, she realized that Konoha was not her home. It had been, but not anymore. Her home wasn't a set place now. It could be anywhere now. And she didn't care.

Her home was anywhere near Gaara.

-

Yoshino had taken over control of the household. Temari was too distracted by making sure her younger brother didn't do anything drastic, but her thoughts were preoccupied by Shikamaru. Kankuro was trying to show a brave face to the world, but was worried constantly about Gaara. Gaara couldn't care less.

Yoshino knew she was distracted too. She had talked to her son, who was staying in a hotel nearby and hadn't gotten much information. All she had gotten out of him was that it was all a misunderstanding. She also noticed that he had stopped using 'what a drag' and 'troublesome'. He couldn't find the energy or purpose to get up some days.

Yoshino was watching life in the desert fall apart. As a mother, she was used to life seeming to fall apart. She was also used to putting it back together. But, here, she couldn't pick it up.

-

After two days, everything had been signed. Hinata was supposed to stay in Konoha until the specified date, but she couldn't. In the dead of night, she ran away. In three days, she was back in Suna's capital.

She stood outside of the Sand Siblings' house, unsure if she should go in. As the sun began to set, she plucked up her courage and knocked lightly on the door. After five minutes, someone came to the door. The door opened and a familiar paint wearing puppeteer came into view. He stared blankly at Hinata, his mouth slightly open.

"W-Where i-i-is he?" Hinata asked quietly.

"The roof," Kankuro muttered, still in shock.

Hinata ducked under his arm and went up the stairs. She passed Temari, but neither girl said a thing to each. Temari retreated back into her room, knowing that Hinata would sort this all out.

Hinata pushed open the door to the roof, gently. Standing on the very edge, was the red haired man who had haunted her thoughts. Having no self-restraint upon seeing him, Hinata ran across the roof to him. She threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his back. Finally, the tears she had refused to let fall, fell. Surprised, Gaara turned around to see who was hugging him. His celadon eyes widen when he saw who it was. He turned around and lifted her face. He saw all the tears, and began to wipe them off. It took a while, because he kept kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips. Anything to justify that she existed. That she was here. Every tear he wiped off was replaced by two more, but he kept trying.

She clutched the front of his Kazekage robes, needing to hang onto something. Hinata needed something to hold on to. She needed something to keep her from drifting away. She needed someone who could understand her.

She needed Gaara.

And he needed Hinata.

-

Finally, the tears began to stop. Gaara's arms encircled her, shielding her from the world. Always protecting her. She clung to him still. The storm wasn't over yet. Explanations would be wanted. She'd have to tell him.

Nuzzling her hair, her neck, Gaara asked the dreaded question.

"Hinata, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata pulled away from him. She wrapped her thin arms around herself, feeling the chill. She turned her face away from him. She couldn't look at him. Unwillingly, Hinata extended her left hand.

Gaara took the proffered hand in both of his, completely unsure. He looked at the tiny hand before it hit. On her ring finger, was a pale gold band and a tiny diamond. Gaara remembered seeing a ring on his sister's left ring finger. It had appeared after Shikamaru had proposed. Marriage.

"Who?" Hinata flinched at the sound of his voice. It was harsh and cold.

"T-The Sound V-Village's l-l-leader." Gaara's eyes went stone hard. Tears spilled over pearly eyes. "I-I don't w-want to marry h-him! I-It's f-f-for peace! H-He s-s-said my s-s-sister was t-t-too y-y-young. I-I hate him!"

Hinata fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as more tears fell. Gaara glared at the setting sun. Anger coursed through his veins. Gaara was not one to be messed with. No one could touch his property. And, in his mind, Hinata was his. No one else's. No one had the right to take her from him.

"G-Gaara, p-p-please. S-Say s-s-something. Y-You're…s-scaring me," Hinata whispered, not able to look up.

Gaara leaned down and picked up Hinata easily. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Everything's going to be fine."

As they made their way down to the main household, Gaara knew that it wouldn't be fine. At least not for a while. He's just have to take it as it came.

Gaara loved Hinata. He'd go to any lengths for her. And no one could stop him.

In the end, that was his downfall.

* * *

**Gaara:**((suspicious)) Where are you going with this, Emo Lighty?

**LightBender:**((innocently)) I don't know…by the way, this story's genre is now 'Romance/Angst'. Just a little warning for what will be happening in the coming chapters. I will reassure you that this story will remain Gaara/Hinata.

**Gaara: **I repeat, where are you going with this?

**LightBender:**((shrugs)) I have to discuss it with my overly talkative editor. But, she doesn't have much say in it.

**Gaara: **What are you—

**Lee: **((appears)) YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((disappears))

**Gaara: **How does he do that?

**Naruto: **((appears)) Believe it! ((disappears))

**Gaara: **How are they doing that?!

**LightBender: **Beats me. Review if so inclined. Sorry for not updating sooner.


	8. Undeniable Changes

_**Desert Snow **_

**All Naruto Characters: **((sing-songy)) Happy birthday to Lighty! She's updating D.S.! Lighty writes on Fan-Fiction! AND! She's emo too!

**LightBender:**Gee…Thanks...Why'd you have to say that I'm emo?

**Pein: **You are.

**Tsunade: **For once, I agree with him.

**Naruto: **Believe it!

**LightBender:**((stares in amazement)) You actually got everyone here. And not killing one another.

**Gaara: **((nods)) Sorry it's a week late. We had to wait for the Akatsuki to come.

**Tobi: **Tobi's a good boy!

**The rest of the Akatsuki: **((in unison, bored)) And we're not.

**Kakashi: **((smiley, winking at Sasuke)) Sasuke, how about you give Lighty your present.

**Sasuke: **((blushes and mumbles indistinctly))

**LightBender:**((suspicious)) What are you talking about?

**Sasuke: **((Still blushing)) I give you myself.

**Sakura and Ino:**((gasping and shrieking)) SASU-KUN! What are you doing?!

**Sasuke: **((shrugs)) What can I say? I like the emo, depressed, black eyeliner wearing authors.

**Lee: **((jumping for joy)) YOUTH!

**Gaara: **((looks around for LightBender, sees her leaving with Sasuke)) Well…Emo Lighty and Emo boy are gone, so I guess I'm kicking off the chapter. Emo Fluffy Kitty owns nothing. R&R if so inclined. ((glances around)) Ok…we can start fighting now guys.

**Remaining cast:**((cheers)) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((mass chaos ensues))

* * *

The desert was not a place of change. Everything was stable, static. Everyone knew what to expect. Life was predictable. Rain would never come to Suna. For that would indicate alteration, which never happened.

Life was expected.

They didn't know how quickly a life could be taken away. They didn't see how fragile their way of life was. Move a single grain of sand and their empire would come crumbling down.

All because of one person.

Or, would it? Would the desert weather as it had for years before? Could Suna be strong enough to stand strong?

Change was coming fast. A storm was about to break upon the desert. There was no other choice but to wait and see.

What would happen?

-

Gaara couldn't look at Hinata. Couldn't be near her. Couldn't think of her. She was tearing him apart. His heart was being torn apart and he was bleeding. No one saw the evidence on the ground. He felt so alone. The easiest way to deal with the pain was just not to think about her.

But, he couldn't look away. Couldn't get away from her. Couldn't stop thinking of her. Couldn't stop longing to feel her hand in his, her hair blowing in his face. The taste of her lips. Everything about her.

Gaara knew that this wasn't her fault. God, he couldn't bear the thought of blame being placed on his little bird. But, he was just so angry. He was possessive. He didn't like people touching his things. He also loved her. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for her. But, he just didn't know what to do.

Gaara was being pulled into so many directions. He didn't know what he should do. He was breaking. Everything was pushing him closer to the edge. All because of one thing; one, tiny, microscopic thing.

He loved her with every fiber of his being.

-

Hinata spent most of the days that passed trying not to cry. She wanted to hang onto Gaara, to hold him, to have him hold her. To have him wipe away her tears, to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be fine. That they'd get around this. That he loved her still.

But, she stayed away. She hid her tears. Hid the pain the best that she could. Tried to stand strong. The whole time, she just wanted to fall to pieces.

Hinata didn't want to hurt Gaara anymore. She loved him too much to hurt him. So, she turned away, concealed the broken pieces of her heart.

The representatives of Konoha and Sound decided that the wedding would be held in Suna, for some obscure reason. Hinata stayed away from her friends, her fiancée, even her father. She couldn't look anyone in the eye.

Every breath was painful. She had two options: be the obedient daughter and marry the man she hated for peace or take the cowardly way out. Take her own life.

Those were the only two choices that she could see. Moment by moment, minute by minute, she found life too painful to continue. Her life was hanging by a string.

-

Gaara couldn't stand it. Everywhere, there were people. His 'friends' kept asking him how he felt, his advisors kept asking him how he was, the people of Suna kept asking that same question. Everyone already knew how he was feeling, but they felt the need to confirm it.

In a desperate attempt to get away from people, Gaara went to Suna's security room. He kicked the lone ninja out and locked the door. Sighing in relief, Gaara sunk into a chair. After a few minutes, he noticed the many walls of what appeared to be television screens. Except that they all showed various locations of Suna, some with people, some without. One screen showed the main street of Suna. Another showed a small tea shop that Temari liked to go to. One that she had gone to with Shikamaru before the blow up. The store where Kankuro got wood paint for his puppets. There was even one showing the front of their house.

After entertaining himself with looking at all the screens, Gaara started looking around the room. A video was placed on one of the tables that were connected to the wall and beneath the screens. A note was taped on top of it. Curious, Gaara picked up the video and read the note.

_Kazekage's sister (Sabaku no Temari) walking in at the wrong moment. Tell Ai to give it to her. Minutes 27 to 40, or around there. _

Very curious now, Gaara took the note off of the tape and put it into a VCR. A blurry image appeared on a TV screen, before slipping into focus. Gaara awkwardly pressed the button with two green arrow heads pointing to the right, hoping that that was what you were supposed to do. He had never used a VCR before.

Gaara released the button and pushed the button that had a silver arrow head pointing to the right, recalling that Temari had once did that to get to a specific point in a movie, when a big 27 was shown in the left hand corner. He'd seen a person who looked a lot like Shikamaru and some girl that looked like Ino from Konoha.

He heard Shikamaru say, "Thanks Ino. I couldn't have done this without you."

Ino smiled in the video. "What are best friends for?"

"Temari will love it. It's the best wedding present. And just about the most troublesome present, too."

The Shikamaru on the screen stood up and stretched. Ino also stood up, moving closer to Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, you still remember how I feel, right?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino…I'm engaged to _Temari_. I'm in love with _Temari_. You're a _friend_, nothing more."

"But, Shika! I-I—"

Shikamaru held up a hand. "Ino, I don't want to hear it. It's much too troublesome."

"Nara Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, running at him. For a second, Gaara thought that she was going to attack him. Actually, she kissed him, full on the lips. She had a death grip on his shoulders.

Just that second, the door to the little tea shop flew open. Temari entered the tea shop, smiling broadly at nobody in particular. Her face fell when her eyes saw Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru saw her and threw Ino off.

Gaara stopped the video, rewound it to the exact place where the scene unfolded. He pressed random buttons until the video popped out. Now with a mission, Gaara left the room with confidence.

-

He and Temari went to the greenhouse where Yoshino said that she had seen Shikamaru at. Temari had seen the video. Yoshino had eagerly picked up the video, Kankuro hovering nearby.

Shikamaru sat beneath a shady tree, looking completely and utterly miserable. He didn't see them, instead looking up into the leaves above him.

Temari cleared her throat and nervously said, "Hey Shika."

Shikamaru jumped up, his eyes widening as he saw who was talking to him, as if he couldn't believe it. Gaara then realized that maybe he couldn't.

"Listen, Temmy-chan," Shikamaru said in a rush, using an old, forgotten nickname that only he and Kankuro ever called her. Kankuro in jest and teasing, Shikamaru using it in intimacy. "I—"

Temari placed a finger to his lips, leaning down over him. "Shh…"

Slowly, gently, tentatively, Temari brought her lips to his. Shikamaru's fingers nimbly untied her hair. Temari thought her hair was troublesome, but Shikamaru thought it was beautiful. It was a slow, romantic kiss, touching and oddly painful. At least, to Gaara it was. He had never kissed Hinata like that.

Temari pulled back, sitting on Shikamaru's lap, her eyes fixed upon his. When she spoke, her voice was abnormally low. "I'm sorry, Shika-kun. I should have believed you."

"No, I shouldn't have let her get the advantage," Shikamaru countered, his voice husky. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but," Temari trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I still love you, you troublesome, bothersome woman."

"I love you, you lazy, good-for-nothing crybaby."

They smiled. Shikamaru leaned in for another kiss. Gaara stood alone, feeling so out of place. There was a heavy lump in his throat, one that he just couldn't swallow. No matter how many times he blinked his eyes, he couldn't get rid of the slight prickling and burning. He wanted Hinata to be there. Right now.

"Gaara, why aren't you at the wedding?" Temari asked, turning cerulean eyes onto her brother.

"What wedding?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Hinata's. To that Sound guy," Shikamaru answered.

Gaara's eyes widened. "I thought it was tomorrow!"

"It's today. The invitation's on the refrigerator."

Kankuro, who had just entered the green house, said in disbelief, "We have a refrigerator? We?"

Temari rolled her eyes and flapped a hand at him. "Yes, we have a refrigerator. Gaara, you should hurry. You've only got-" she looked at Shikamaru's watch "-twenty minutes. Go!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Gaara was absolutely bewildered.

Temari stared at him in disbelief. "Go stop the wedding! You have the power of sand, my dear boy! Use it!"

"I can't…Gourdy's in Konoha," Gaara said slowly.

"Why is Gourdy-your gourd in Konoha?!" Temari asked. Shikamaru and Kankuro sniggered at the name.

In a very small voice, Gaara said, "Gourdy wanted a vacation…Naruto took Gourdy…"

"I will kill that boy!" Temari shouted, jumping up.

Shikamaru pulled her down, holding her extremely tight. "Relax, Temmy-chan. There's plenty of sand in a desert."

"That's right! Gaara, use the sand!" Temari yelled.

Just then, Kankuro spoke. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Naruto brought back Gourdy-Gaara's gourd. I was bringing it here."

Everyone turned to stare at Kankuro. Sighing, Temari said, "Gaara, get your gourd and run! We'll be there soon!"

Gaara took his gourd from Kankuro and ran as his sister bid him. The thoughts that went through his mind only made him feel even more desperate.

_Must get there. Must stop wedding. I love her. Is that enough?_

* * *

**Gaara: **Well, Emo Lighty's still 'tied' up with Emo Boy, so I guess I'm in charge. ((screams of terror sound)) That's cool.

**Neji: **The genre of this story has changed yet again. It has returned to 'Romance/General'. They'll still be angst, but not as much. The last portion of this chapter should show that pretty well.

**Gaara: **She's also sorry for not updating in a long while. She did write an extra long chapter for you guys, though. One of her New Year's Resolutions is to update faster.

**Neji: **But she's probably going to get distracted.

**Kankuro: **She's got a short attention span. Especially when it comes to music.

**All three:** Yeah, she does. ((shudder)) Can never pick one song.

**Gaara: **Well, that was lovely and organized.

**Neji: **Simply splendid.

**Kankuro:**Indubitably.

**Gaara: **((looks around)) Ok. We need something wild.

**Neji and Kankuro:**Guitar Hero III!

**Gaara: **((shakes head)) Emo Lighty doesn't have a Wii. I was thinking more along the lines of messing with her stuff.

**Neji and Kankuro:**((shrug)) Works for me.

**All three: **Review. Or we'll kill you.

**Tobi: **((magically appears)) Tobi's a good boy!


	9. Complications

_**Desert Snow**_

**LightBender:**Well…please don't kill me!

**Gaara: **Too bad. I feel like killing someone today.

**Tobi: **Tobi's a good boy!

**Gaara: **((stares at Tobi)) How the heck did Tobi get here?

**Tobi: **Tobi's a very, very, very good boy!

**LightBender: **((sighs in relief)) Nice distraction Tobi…

**Gaara: **I haven't forgotten about you! But I've got to go chase Tobi.

**LightBender:**Scandalous. Didn't know you swung that way, Gaa-kun.

**Gaara: **I don't! I just need to kill Tobi.

**Tobi: **((innocently)) Tobi's a good boy?

**LightBender:**Yes…Tobi's a very good boy.

**Tobi: **Yay!

**LightBender: **Tobi's soooooooo kawaii….

**Gaara: **Am I the only semi-sane one here?

**Hinata: **I think so…that's a scary thought…

**Gaara: **((looks over at Tobi and LightBender, who aren't paying any attention)) Hina-chan…. ((Proceeds to grab Hinata and start kissing))

**Pain: **Guess I'm kicking off this chapter…They don't pay me enough to do this…

**Konan: **No they don't…but this is good publicity. LightBender is sorry for not updating in a while…She'd never be able to work in the Akatsuki, we work on deadlines. And she owns nothing that is recognizable…she's no criminal.

**Pain: **So…R&R if so inclined…Review or else…She needs to be more aggressive, she'll never be able to conquer the world that way. Let's get Tobi and blow this popsicle stand.

* * *

Hinata stared dully at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It would have been…if she hadn't been walking down the aisle to Takeo, the new Sound leader since Sasuke had turned down the position.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino moved woodenly around her, trying to delay the wedding in anyway they could. They couldn't bear to see their friend be so miserable. But, there wasn't much they could do. The documents had been signed, Hinata had agreed. Unwillingly, they knew. She was so in love with Gaara.

"Hina-chan, I'll put on your make-up," Ino volunteered, sorting through the many powders and other such things on the counter.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Hanabi entered. She looked just as miserable as her sister. Without any warning, she flung herself at Hinata. Out of her wild sobbing, only a few words were distinguishable.

"So sorry…I'll switch places…sorry…"

"It's fine, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said without emotion. "This is what I have to do."

"Hanabi, how about you go to your father and try to distract him?" Sakura asked. "We need to delay this wedding as much as possible."

Hinata buried her face in her hands and started to quietly cry. Tenten and Ino went over to comfort her. Sakura glanced back at her and then quickly whispered to Hanabi, "Go distract your father. We're waiting for Gaara to show up. Temari called me a few minutes ago and said that he's on his way. You don't know this though."

Hanabi nodded, Hyuga eyes wide. Obediently, she ran from the room.

Sakura turned to Hinata, wishing that she could do more to help. But, only Gaara could help now. _He'd better hurry. _

-

Hiashi glanced at his watch for the third time in two minutes. The wedding should have begun twenty minutes ago. He understood that girls took a while to get ready; he had raised two daughters. Well, 'raised' was the operative word, but it was close enough.

He knew his eldest didn't want to marry Takeo, but it was necessary. Someone from Konoha had to marry him to secure peace and what clan was more prestigious than the Hyugas? Hiashi also knew that she was in love with the Kazekage. While that was good, connections to the Sound Village would be more beneficial. It would help Konoha and the family immensely.

He did love his eldest daughter, though he hid it well. Part of him wished there was a way to stop the wedding. But, a bigger, stronger part wished that she would hurry up, so the wedding could be gotten over with.

"Father," Hanabi said, pulling on his sleeve, just like she and before her, Hinata, had done when they were younger.

This was all for the good of Konoha. "Yes, Hanabi?"

-

"Come on, lazy crybaby!" Temari cried, rushing down the empty street. "We have to get there and help stall!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru replied, his hands in his pockets, but he was making an effort at running.

"Where is the wedding anyways?" Kankuro asked, activating a puppet. 'Crow sprung to life.

"Some chapel or church!" Temari said exasperatedly, pulling on her bangs.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Kankuro asked as the three stopped.

"No," Shikamaru said. "There's a distinction. A church is a building for public Christian worship while a chapel is a private or subordinate place of prayer or worship."

Kankuro and Temari stared a Shikamaru. "How do you know that?"

"It's called ((AN: I actually did use mind! We've got to go help Gaara stop the wedding!" Temari said and started running again. "There's only one chapel in Suna and it's in the building right next to our house!"

"Hang on, we were right at your house thirty minutes ago when we started looking for the chapel or church or something!" Shikamaru cried. "And the wedding might be taking place at a church!"

"There aren't any churches in Suna," Kankuro said patiently.

"Only a chapel? Oppressing religion or something?" Shikamaru asked in short remarks.

"Not exactly…our ninjas are too busy saving Konoha to have time to go to church!" Temari yelled over her shoulder. "Come on, you guys!"

-

"Where are they? Where are they?" Ino said in a furious whisper as she pinned up Hinata's hair. "We've already stalled thirty minutes. We can't stall much longer."

"Don't worry," Tenten replied. "I've got Neji on the job."

"How'd you do that?" Hinata asked quietly, startling Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Um…I told him…um, I'd wear a dress for a day…" Tenten muttered, blushing redder than the roses in the bouquet resting on the counter.

"I can't wait to see that!" Sakura said, elbowing Tenten.

"Me too!" Ino cried. "We'll all have to go dress shopping together. Maybe, tomorrow?"

"I can't," Hinata said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "It won't be any fun without you blushing at every single thing we pick up."

"I'm going to Sound tonight and remaining there," Hinata murmured.

There was dead silence. The light mood that had entered the room moments ago disappeared. Tears started to fall and the four girls wrapped their arms around each other, realizing that everything was changing and there was nothing they could do about it.

Without warning, Hinata stood up and placed the veil upon her head and picked up the bouquet. She straightened her white kimono.

"What are you doing?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten scrambled to their feet.

"I-I a-a-appreciate what y-you've all d-done. B-b-but," Hinata said, facing the door, "this i-i-is something I h-have to do."

Ino went to Hinata's side and opened the door. Sakura and Tenten followed suit. They exited in front of Hinata, all of them trying to meet her downcast eyes, hidden by the veil. Just before Sakura walked down the aisle, the first, Ino grabbed her elbow and pulled her behind one of the small decorative trees.

"When is he going to get here?" Ino hissed at her.

"I don't know! Temmy-chan said that he was coming."

"Walk _really_ slow. Bet I can trip worse then you!"

Sakura smiled. "You can't beat me at anything, Ino pig. Especially not at messing up Hinata's wedding."

-

_Gaara, where are you?_ Hinata bit her lip, tasting blood. She looked to her father and then over her shoulder, wondering if he would come. Having no other choice, Hinata started to walk down the aisle, her thoughts on a certain red haired young man, who stood on the street outside of the building.

* * *

**LightBender: **Yeah…I know…filler chapter.

**Gaara: **Where am I, by the way?

**LightBender: **Egypt.

**Gaara:** ((gives a strange look to LightBender)) Why Egypt?

**LightBender: **Because you're in DENIAL! (The Nile!)

**Gaara:** …What are you on?

**LightBender:**((happily)) Advil!

**Gaara: **((sighs)) Anyways, LightBender is sorry for not updating sooner. She's also sorry about the Western wedding set up. She was too lazy to look up a Japanese wedding.

**LightBender: **Review if so inclined! Tobi's a good boy!


	10. I Do?

_**Desert Snow**_

**LightBender:** Same as usual...sorry for not updating…had really bad writer's block, that my editor got rid…and I remembered how to type…but my 'j' button is sticky! ((smiles weakly))

**Gaara: **Tch…you use the same excuse every time you update.

**LightBender: **I know…hey, you're starting to sound like Sasuke.

**Gaara: **Am not.

**LightBender:** Are too.

**Gaara: **Am not.

**Lee: **YOUTH!!

**Tobi: **Tobi's a good boy!

**Naruto: **BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura: **SASU-KUN!

**Ino: **Sakura!

**Gaara: **((glaring)) How come all the weird people who shout things are here?

**LightBender: **I don't know…

**Gaara: **((sighs)) You're stupid.

**LightBender: **Who wants to do the disclaimer—

**Lee, Tobi, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino: **LightBender does not own any of the Naruto characters or the lyrics to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco or her laptop or her sanity or—

**LightBender: **Ok! They get it!

**Pain: **R&R if you do not want me to cause you pain.

**LightBender: **((laughs)) That's not funny.

**Pain: **Deal with it.

* * *

"Do you, Takeo of Sound, take Hinata Hyuga of Leaf to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Takeo said, smiling coldly at Hinata, who did not return the smile.

"And do you, Hinata, take Takeo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

This was a nightmare. Gaara's nightmare. He knew that any moment now he would wake up at his desk, papers all around and Hinata would come into his office, smiling. She would tell him about some little bird she had seen or how the wedding plans for Temari and Shikamaru were going. He would laugh when she told him about Kankuro and Yoshino. They would kiss and someone would come and interrupt them as always happened.

But, Gaara knew that this was really happening. He wouldn't wake up. He had to change it. He'd have to act quickly.

A tear, crystalline, rolled down Hinata's cheek. She bit her lip, hoping against hope that this was all a dream, a nightmare. She wanted this to all be a dream, one that she would wake up from. She'd go to Gaara, who would hold her and tell her stories about his and Temari's and Kankuro's training days.

"Hinata?" Takeo asked, squeezing her hand gently. He seemed to be a very nice man, but Hinata knew that he wasn't. The other day, when they'd been left alone, he'd put his hands all over her, had yelled at her, had hit her. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Anytime, dear," the priest said gently.

"I-I-I," Hinata stuttered. The doors swung open.

"I object to this wedding," said a calm voice that chilled everyone in the room. Hinata didn't turn to look at the speaker, knowing that it couldn't be happening.

"The contract's been signed. This is just a formality," Takeo said, bored. He dropped Hinata's hand.

There was the sound of a door crashing open again. Footsteps raced across the floor. A rough feminine voice spoke out over the whispers and muttering. "He's the Kazekage. The document was signed in Konoha. It's a rule in Suna that only documents signed in Suna or with Suna representatives are legal. All others are null and void—"

"Just say 'I do', you silly girl," Hiashi said, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura and Ino cried. "Don't!"

And at that, a shouting match ensued. It was the majority of the church against Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Kakashi, Kurenai, and a few others.

People quickly learned to take the two men wearing green spandex _very_ seriously.

"I say that the youthful flower, Hinata, should get to youthfully marry who ever youthfully she youthfully wants!" Gai yelled, jumping up on to the altar.

"No, please, not on the altar!" the poor priest cried, waving his hands around as if that would make Gai disappear.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, jumping on to the podium.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai jumped over to the podium, where they hugged. The sunset appeared, in the church, along with the crashing waves and the ocean view.

"Off of the podium please! This is—" he turned around to see Naruto punching a Sound man. Naruto was screaming something about Orochimaru and Sasuke. "No fighting! THIS IS A **CHURCH**!!"

Dead silence. After a moment, Shikamaru said, "This is a chapel. A church is a—"

"This is a church! A place of holy worship and peace!" the priest yelled, storming down to Shikamaru.

At this point, people decided that they could argue again. The loudness increased tenfold this time. No one fighting, however. The priest preached to the ninjas of Suna. He had to be tough. Plus, no one wanted to mess with him, not when he was arguing with Konoha's resident lazy-smart shinobi.

Hinata was standing alone. Slowly, the tears began to flow in rapid succession.

"Hinata?"

Gasping through her sobs, Hinata looked up into a pair of brilliant celadon colored eyes. She hugged him, not caring that her fiancé and about hundred people were there. Gaara was a little surprised, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shh…it'll all be fine."

Those were the words Hinata had needed to hear desperately through the day. She looked up at him, his hands careful as he brushed away her tears. Without a pause, his lips were on hers, a gentle caress that went unnoticed by most of the chapel, or church (we're not sure which).

Naruto saw and proceeded to shout, "Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words, 'What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding' says a bridesmaid to a waiter, 'Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor grooms bride is a whore!"

Everyone turned around to see what Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja was talking about. Luckily, Hinata and Gaara had separated hurriedly, making it all look innocent. The silence was killing everyone.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura screamed, her punch sending Naruto flying into a wall.

"No violence in the church!"

"It's a chapel—"

"IT'S A CHAPEL!!"

"Look, are we going to have a wedding or what?" the Sound representative who Naruto had been punching earlier asked.

"Well, we've had one object without a legit reason," the priest glared at Temari, "and the bride has not said 'I do'. What do you think?"

"Can we get a move on?" another Sound representative asked.

Takeo stormed up to Hinata. Through clenched teeth, he said, "Hinata, _darling_, just say 'I do' and we can continue on."

Gaara glared at Takeo, who barely flinched. This was the glare that had grown men, prisoners, cowering.

Hinata brushed the new tears away, all eyes fixed on her. Taking a deep breath, Hinata spoke.

"I-I do…" Hinata paused, her mouth still open. Takeo started to say something that was lost as Gaara punched him lightly.

"No violence!" the priest cried, still trying to resurrect order in the chaos that he called a church (which was really a chapel).

"Not w-wish to m-marry Takeo." Hinata finished her sentence smiling faintly. She knocked the veil off of her head. "Sorry."

It was those words that brought all of chaos and hell down upon them.

* * *

**Gaara: **Why can't you just say, 'and Gaara and Hinata got married and no one bothered them'?

**LightBender: **((thinks)) Because it's not fun!

**Gaara: **((sighs)) I have a headache.

**LightBender: **Good!

**Kurenai: **Hey…where's Itachi?

**LightBender: **I killed him.

**Kurenai: **((points in a random direction)) That way then. Good. ((leaves))

**Itachi: **((appears)) Where's Kurenai?

**Gaara: **I killed her.

**Itachi: **((points in opposite direction to Kurenai)) That way then. Thanks. ((leaves))

**LightBender: **That was weird…and awkward…

**Gaara: **Review more, because that will guilt trip LightBender and she'll update faster.


	11. For You, I Will

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **Finally! You're updating!

**LightBender: **I didn't forget about this story…ok, maybe just a little. I've got a lot of stuff going on!

**Gaara: **Get a life because you have none.

**LightBender: **Temmy-chan! Gaa-kun's being mean to me!

**Temari: **((looks from LightBender to Gaara)) Good job, Gaara.

**LightBender: **((outraged)) You're supposed to be on my side!

**Temari: **He's my little brother.

**Gaara: **((sticks tongue out at LightBender))

**LightBender: **I can't even control my own characters! Well, they're not my characters, since I don't own anything, but you know what I mean…

**Temari: **No I don't. You only make sense when Kankuro lets you have sugar.

**Gaara: **((dreamy look)) Sugar…

**Temari: **((alarmed)) No sugar, Gaara! Sugar bad!

**Gaara: **R&R so I can get sugar…

* * *

"The papers have been signed. Hinata Hyuga is my wife," Takeo said, anger glinting in his eyes.

"Once again, papers not signed in Suna or with a Suna representative are not valid in Suna and since you are having the wedding in Suna, none of this is valid!" Temari shouted.

"But, we are merely having the wedding here because it is scenic!" yelled a Sound woman. "Therefore, it's valid!"

"I am the Kazekage of Suna and deem that this document is not valid," Gaara said. "By having the wedding here, you were assuming that it would be valid and legal. But, the document is neither valid nor legal."

"You just don't want me to marry her!" Takeo said with venom in his voice.

Gaara matched his venom. "No I don't."

The two started glaring at each. Dead silence fell in the church—chapel.

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel." Takeo crossed his arms over his chest. "Hand to hand combat including ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"What does the winner get?" Gaara asked.

"You win, I forsake all claims to Hinata's hand and leave. I let the peace treaty between Konoha and Sound stand. I win, I get to marry Hinata here and you will watch. Fair enough?"

"When?"

"Noon tomorrow. Take it or leave it."

Gaara glanced to Hinata's scared face. "I accept."

-

"Gaara no Sabaku! You are an idiot!" Temari yelled, hitting her head against the kitchen counter. "A goddamn stupid little—"

"Temmy-chan, that was my ear," Shikamaru said, rubbing his ear. Temari gave him a look that was both oh-my-I'm-sorry-honey and can't-you-see-that-we-have-a-bigger-problem-on-our-hands?

Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and Yoshino were in the no Sabaku's kitchen. The scene at the church—chapel had taken place a little over an hour ago.

"Temari, I do agree that Gaara was being an idiot," Kankuro said, calmly drinking a cup of water, "but, I think it was the best decision."

"If he had only asked her two weeks ago!" Temari moaned. She grabbed Gaara by the shoulders. "Why didn't you ask her to marry you?"

Gaara stared blankly at his sister. That was the question that he couldn't answer. He didn't know. He had been planning to marry Hinata, but he hadn't been sure about when. He had thought that they would have all the time in the world. Look at how off he was.

"It's pointless to ask 'why,' Temari," Yoshino said matter-of-factly. "We can only plan out what we are going to do next."

"You're right." Temari sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to fight that man tomorrow and beat him," Gaara answered.

Temari groaned as she sunk into a chair. "Gaara! The guy might be strong…"

"Temari, you're talking to _Gaara_. You know, your little brother who murders people for fun? No offense, Gaara," Kankuro said meekly.

Gaara shook his head. He honestly didn't mind when Kankuro or Temari called him a murderer. He knew they meant it, but it was what he was. He used to kill people for fun. Now, he talked to Hinata and hung out with Hinata—he broke off that train of thought.

The back door swung open and in spilled the rest of Konoha's rookies. Or, at least what had been the rookies. They said that they couldn't talk very long; they'd only come to wish Gaara good luck. When they left, Gaara sat slumped at the table, angry and sad and torn about not seeing Hinata. He really, really wanted to see her.

He was doing all of this for her. He knew it was worth it, but he wanted confirmation.

As the sun began to sink, the back door opened again. Nobody moved, Temari and Yoshino still wrapped up in a conversation. Shikamaru and Kankuro had actually fallen asleep.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back, knowing it had to be Naruto. He was very surprised when he felt someone's lips on his. Opening his eyes, he was met by the lavender eyes he had come to adore. It was then that he realized one simple thing.

He loved her.

-

The day dawned hot and early. Gaara showed up at the designated spot fifteen minutes early. Temari had insisted he wear his Kazekage robes, but he wore fighting clothes underneath. His trusting gourd accompanied him also.

Temari and Kankuro had been giving him advice the whole morning, forgetting that this was their brother they were talking to. He was the Kazekage and he'd been fighting circles around them for years.

Takeo showed up, a number of Sound representatives following him. Konoha's people arrived shortly after, Hinata among them. She met Gaara's eye and smiled. He didn't return the smile, but he knew she'd understand.

Gaara and Takeo were told the rules of duel again by Kakashi, Konoha being thought to be the neutral nation. (It was quite obvious that all of the Konoha people were cheering for Gaara, but let's not mention that.)

"Ready to lose?" Takeo asked as he pulled off his jacket.

"I don't lose," Gaara replied, slipping off his Kazekage robes. He adjusted his gourd. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Heck no. You'll lose. There hasn't been a person who's been able to beat me in two years," Takeo said, smiling.

Gaara rolled his eyes and took an offensive stance. Takeo mirrored his offensive stance.

"Ready? Begin!" Kakashi cried.

Takeo formed the hand signs for Kage Bunshin (Shadow clones). In the blink of an eye, Gaara was surrounded by the clones. Everyone heard Naruto screaming that that was his technique.

Gaara's sand flew out of his gourd. Following his dictates, it spun out, hitting all of the clones. All of them disappeared in smoke. Except for one. That one tried to escape the sand. But, Gaara already was closing his fist, the deadly Sand Coffin.

And then, it was over. No one moved at first. It hadn't taken that long. Gaara turned on his heel to leave, but he stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right…

Just as he thought that, the earth under him shook and Takeo emerged from the ground. He plunged his kunai into Gaara's chest. Takeo tried to pull it back, but he couldn't move the kunai. Looking at his hand, he saw sand creeping up his arm, holding him there. More sand was pooling on the ground at his feet. Takeo screamed.

"Do you admit defeat?" Kakashi asked, trying to decide if he wanted to interfere or not.

"Yeah!" Takeo screamed, watching the sand snake up to his waist.

"You have to say it…" Kakashi said, still wondering if he should just stop Gaara from killing the man.

"I, Takeo of Sound, hereby admit defeat!"

"Ok…Gaara wins. Gaara, you can let him go."

The sand slipped gracefully off of Takeo's body and returned to the gourd. Takeo ran over to his people. It was heard that they let the treaty stand as it was with no further demands and they disappeared later that night.

Gaara slumped to the ground, pulling the kunai out of his chest. Pieces of sand armor fell to the desert floor, red blood following shortly. The kunai had been chakra protected and had made it to his chest.

Gentle hands pulled his shirt off and examined the wound. He sat back and let her do her work. He felt the spark of chakra and then warmth flooded his body. He closed his eyes. The sound of ripping cloth met his ears.

Next thing he knew, he was in the room that Hinata had been staying in. The sun was shining through the open window, casting a gentle golden glow. Gaara looked to the right and saw Hinata sitting there, reading a large book.

"Hey," he said, reaching out a hand to brush against her cheek.

"You're awake!" Hinata cried, smiling. She leaned over to hug him, the large book falling to the floor. She didn't move to pick it up.

"How long have I been out?" Gaara asked as they broke apart from a long kiss.

"The fight ended about four hours ago."

"I didn't think the wound was that bad." Gaara rubbed his chest lightly.

"Sakura insisted I sedate you a little." Hinata nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "And it was _that_ b-bad. It hit a major artery. I-If you hadn't h-had your sand armor…it w-would have been f-fatal."

"Don't stutter." Gaara twined his fingers in her hair. "Besides, I don't like to die right after I win a fight."

Hinata laughed, stroking the back of his neck in a way that was so gentle and seductive at the same time.

"So…where is that Sound guy?"

Still laughing, Hinata answered, "You should have seen him high tail it out of here. He's gone, along with most of Sound."

"Anything else happen while I was out?"

Hinata sat bolt upright. "I forgot! Temari and Shikamaru's wedding is happening in tomorrow!"

Gaara wasn't sure what to feel. Hinata's abrupt movement had left him cold and surprised, but not nearly surprised as the news that she had just given him.

After a moment, Gaara managed to choke out a sentence. "A wedding…Temari…and Shikamaru…tomorrow?"

* * *

**Gaara: **Way to make me sound like an idiot.

**LightBender: **You're still tired and starstruck. It works.

**Gaara: **No it doesn't.

**LightBender: **((sighs)) Deal with it!

**Gaara: **Never. Absolutely horrible fight scene by the way.

**LightBender: **I know…I'm sorry that I can't write a fight scene!

**Gaara: **((glares)) Review. Next chapter's going to be the last.

**LightBender: **((sobs)) Why'd you have to remind me?! The last chapter of DS!!


	12. Desert Snow

_**Desert Snow**_

**Gaara: **Well...Emo Lighty felt like updating.

**LightBender: **((groans)) _Felt_ like it? More like I was forced to! By my evil editor! I should be sleeping right now…but I'm writing.

**Gaara: **Sleep is overrated.

**LightBender: **I'd like to—wait, you don't sleep.

**Gaara: **Yes, miss observant. I don't sleep.

**LightBender: **I need some sleep…

**Lee: **((appears in a poof of smoke)) YOUTHFUL YOUTH!! ((disappears))

**Itachi: **((wanders in)) Have you seen—

**Sasuke: **((glares)) Get lost, Itachi! I hate you.

**Itachi: **Yes, nii-kun. ((disappears))

**Sasuke: **See you later, Emo Lighty. ((walks away))

**LightBender: **That was really strange…and random and weird…

**Gaara: **Deal with it. Emo Fluffy Kitty owns nothing. R&R if you value your life.

**LightBender: **Don't threaten people!

**Gaara: **((glares)) I'll do what I like.

* * *

Gaara tried to loosen his tie, only to have it get tighter. Hinata laughed softly and performed the task for him. He twined his fingers with hers, smiling down at her. She smiled back at him shyly.

"Hina-chan! Temari's having second thoughts!" Ino shouted, bursting out of a room. She saw Gaara and blushed. "Oh…sorry. But, we need Hinata…"

"It's all right. You can take her," Gaara kissed her forehead and then gently pushed her over to Ino. "Just as long as I get her back."

"Of course," Ino replied, smirking. "Come along, Hinata."

Gaara leaned against the wall, still smiling at the slightly puzzled expression on Hinata's face. God, she was so cute. And beautiful. And perfect for him in every single way possible. He could spend the rest of forever thinking about Hinata.

"You ready?" Gaara looked up to see Kankuro standing in front of him. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can get it over with." Gaara nodded, knowing that there was more meaning to the words.

-

Hinata hugged the single rose to her chest, a smile fixed on her face. Taking her cue, she started to walk down the aisle. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten had already done their walk. It was so nice to be at a wedding. So peaceful and elegant. She had to hold back a laugh. They were in the same church—or chapel depending on your view. The same minister was there too, glaring at Shikamaru at every chance he got.

Hinata took her place with the other bridesmaids and met Gaara's eye. He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"And now, the two soon to be wedded have decided to write their own vows. Will Temari no Sabaku please proceed?" the minister asked, smiling pleasantly at Temari.

Temari tugged surreptitiously at her very clingy dress, one that had Shikamaru staring at her curves more than he usually did. After a moment, she laughed. "This is hard."

The people in the church—chapel laughed along with her. Temari took a steadying breath and then started to talk.

"Shikamaru Nara, I'll admit it: I never thought that we'd actually get here. Heck, I didn't think we'd even make it farther than a first date. Maybe you really are the smarter one." Shikamaru smiled while others laughed. "You told me that even though you planned to have a normal wife, you would probably end up with someone as troublesome as me, if that was possible. Instead, you got me, the most troublesome person you ever met.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You get me to slow down and look at the clouds. You keep me smiling. You also take me down a few notches. We're so perfect for each other. And to think that we wouldn't have connected if you hadn't been so lazy to surrender during the Chuunin exams. I never would think that I'd end up here with such a lazy crybaby. What I guess I've been trying to say is that I love you, Shikamaru Nara."

The minister turned to Shikamaru. "And now you, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to top that, Temari." There was scattered laughter. "Well…Temari no Sabaku, you were right. I'd always thought that I'd be with an average girl, living an average life. But, I met you, the most troublesome and bothersome person I had ever laid eyes on with this attitude that you were the best thing ever. That was right. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Some people might say you're a rose with lots of thorns." Temari smiled even through the faint insult. "I don't think so. You're no rose. You're a desert flower, tough and strong but one of the most beautiful flowers of them all. Temari no Sabaku, I love you."

"I hereby pronounce these two husband and wife," the minister said.

As Temari and Shikamaru kissed, many of the guests were misty eyed. Hinata brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek. It was a wedding to remember.

-

Music pounded through the reception hall. Temari turned her back to the large group of people and tosses her bouquet over her head. After hitting him in the head, Naruto caught the roses. As everyone looked around to see who had caught it, the music was drowned out by the laughter. Lee caught Naruto's eye and raised his eyebrows seductively. Naruto's face was stricken with fear. With a little scream, he threw the bouquet in the air.

Hinata caught the bouquet. She looked up at Gaara who stood next to her and smiled. Her smile dropped. She didn't understand the strange emotion in his eyes; something so deep that it was almost too intense. Hinata dropped her eyes. Tenderly, Gaara tucked a strand of indigo hair behind her ear.

After that, people started to dance, following Temari and Shikamaru's lead. Gaara and Hinata danced a few songs before stepping off to the side.

"I'll go get drinks, ok?" Gaara said, kissing her. She nodded and leaned against a nearby wall.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Hinata gasped and turned around. Standing next to her was her father. His face was pensive, not aggressive. She blushed, looking down as she nodded.

"I never would have thought of this…your relationship with the Kazekage is one of opposites. You are so quiet and meek…he is strong and a rebel. It is a relationship almost unheard of."

Hinata's smile widened. "Yes, we are a strange couple. Almost like desert snow."

"Hinata." Gaara had appeared at her elbow, two drinks in his hands. She took her drink, Gaara wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Take care of her," Hiashi said, giving Gaara a long look. Hinata was puzzled.

"What does he mean?"

Gaara kissed her cheek. "It's nothing."

"No it's not—"

Gaara kissed her. "Believe me, it's nothing."

Hinata didn't believe him, but she didn't bring it up again. People came to talk and then disappeared into the crowd. They saw the newlyweds for a moment before they were engulfed among the well wishers.

Gaara led her to the middle of the dance floor during a slow song. Hinata clung to him as they rocked slowly in a circle. As the song ended, Gaara slowly pulled away.

"Gaara—"

"Hinata, I have something to say." The music was turned off; people all turning to stare at the two. Hinata looked around, very confused.

Gaara's gaze was steady, fixed on her. "Hinata, I love you. I've almost died for you. And I will die for you if the chance was to come. And now I ask you one question," he knelt down on the ground, grasping her hand with both of his. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Gaara: **You forgot something.

**LightBender: **((wiping away tears)) What?

**Gaara: **'For you, Hinata, I've been through two extremely horrific fanfics written by LightBender and edited by Marcella, who doesn't even really edit!'

**Marcella: **I do edit!! ((starts crying))

**Ino: **((whiny)) Be nice to her, Gaara!

**Gaara: **What does the word 'nice' mean?

**LightBender: **((crying)) I failed! I didn't teach Gaara anything!!

**Gaara: **Oh well.

**LightBender: **Well…I have some very sad news…This is the last chapter. There will not be a sequel to a sequel, as suggested (though I like the idea!). I'm sorry.

**Lee: **((appearing)) YOUTH!!

**Everyone: **((staring)) That was weird.

**LightBender: **I just wanted to thank all my reviewers. Especially all of you who have stuck with me from ER and helped make that as popular as it was/is. You all rock!! Thank you so much!!

**Marcella: **Keep an eye out for Emo Lighty and me in the future.

**Gaara: **Don't.

**Hinata: **By the way…Gaara, yes.


End file.
